Christmas
by Eris90
Summary: Ou quand quatres amis ont décidé de celebrer Noël ensemble. Pas de Yaoi.


**Rating** : K

**Pairing** : aucun... mais bon, on va quand même préciser une hyper affection de la part d'un certain rouquin envers un blondinet.

**Disclamer** : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages appartiennent à Square Enix (je devrais également préciser à Disney mais je ne compte pas utiliser ces personnages….)

**Note de l'auteur **: Bon, avant que vous ne lisiez cet OS, je tiens à vous précisez que j'ai écrit ça par pur délire et défi avec une amie, donc ne vous attendez surtout pas à une belle histoire sérieuse et très logique, car je crois que vous vous fatigueriez pour rien à chercher un sens à tout ça.

.

.

.

La cité du crépuscule.

Le 19 décembre.

Quatre amis.

_ Mais fais quelque chose Riku !

_ Quoi ? mais pourquoi moi ? J'y suis pour rien !

_ C'est sa, dis tout de suite que c'est moi le responsable tant que t'y est ! c'est entièrement de ta faute ce qui se passe !

_ Au lieu de me jeter la pierre, si tu m'aidais un peut Axel, nan ?

_ J'essaie figure toi !

Cela faisait bientôt dix minutes que les deux enfants tentaient tant bien que mal (surtout mal d'ailleurs) de sauver la situation désastreuse : tenter de calmer deux petites furies en larmes qui criaient et couraient partout.

…

Bien, je crois que pour comprendre la situation, il faut remonter un petit peut en arrière, dans cette même journée.

_ Rikuuuuuu, Axelll ! appela Sora en courant vers le plus âgé.

L'argenté lança un regard attendri au petit brun qui se dirigeait vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ On a besoins de votre aide. Ajouta calmement Roxas, suivant de près son jumeau.

Et sans rien ajouter, les deux petits de cinq ans tendirent aux deux autres une feuille de papier ainsi qu'un stylo et des crayons de couleur.

Les deux plus âgés se lancèrent un regard interrogateur et les deux jeunes ajoutèrent simplement.

_ On a besoins que vous nous écriviez une lettre.

_ Une lettre ? et pour qui ? demanda Axel, tirant au passage les joues de son petit blond favori.

Sora écarquilla les yeux, comme si le roux venait de lui poser la question la plus bête au monde.

_ Bah, c'est évident !

_ Pouw le pwere nowel ! articula difficilement Roxas, tentant de dégager les mains d'Axel de son visage.

_ Pour le père noël ! répéta Sora, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Axel resta interdis un instant mais se dit qu'après tout, ils étaient encore petits et que donc, il était normal qu'ils croient encore à tous ces contes chimériques que les adultes s'amusent à vous bassiner durant votre enfance.

_ Mais pourquoi vous avez besoins de nous ? demanda axel (après avoir préalablement lâché à grand regret les joue du blondinet).

_ Bah, on sait pas écrire, tu sais bien ! déclarèrent les jumeaux en haussant les épaules.

Le roux sourit tendrement ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver cette scène adorable.

Il est vraie que les deux plus jeunes n'avait que cinq ans, c'était donc logique qu'ils demandent ce service à des êtres d'une intelligence supérieur, en l'occurrence, Axel et Riku (bon, d'accord, ils auraient put trouver mieux mais qu'est ce que vous voulez, ils doivent faire avec ce qu'ils ont et puis, l'argenté et le roux ont quand même onze ans, donc sa devraient aller).

Seulement, dans ce genre de moment, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de tout gâcher.

Dans le cas présent, il s'agit de Riku, qui avait pourtant gardé le silence jusqu'à maintenant (et aurait mieux fait de se taire pour une fois).

_ Enfin, c'est une blague ? ne me dîtes pas qu'à votre âge, vous croyez encore à cette connerie ?

Les sourires des jumeaux s'effacèrent immédiatement de leur visage et à cet instant, Axel jeta à Riku un regard qui semblait vouloir dire « mais ferme- là, espèce d'abruti fini ! » regard que l'argenté ne reçue apparemment pas puisqu'il ajouta :

_ Tout le monde sait que le père noël n'existe pas de nos jours !

Axel se frappa la tête avec sa main. C'est pas possible d'être con a ce point !

Sora et Roxas faisaient de gros yeux aux coins desquels commençait à perler quelques larmes.

Riku, quand à lui, souriait, fier d'avoir pus apprendre aux petits quelque chose de nouveau et d'ainsi, montrer à quel point il était intelligent.

Le premier à réagir fut Sora qui se rua sur Riku pour le secouer comme un prunier (scène ridicule lorsque l'on compare le mètre vingt de Sora au mètre soixante cinq du plus vieux).

_ Si, c'est pas vrai, il existe !

Riku resta silencieux… le temps que les rouages de son cerveaux de ne remettent en marche et qu'il ne comprenne enfin la bourde qu'il venait de commettre.

Il voulut dire quelque chose pour arranger la situation, mais devant le regard et les cris de Sora, il ne put sortir que des « bahh, eu…enfin, tu vois, je…. » (bon, en gros, rien de bien concluant).

Roxas, en larmes, c'était rapproché du roux et lui demanda entre deux hoquets.

_ Dis, c'est vraie…. Ce qu'il a dit Riku ?

Axel en cet instant avait une envie folle de prendre le petit dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais dans cette situation, il était tellement gêné qu'il en perdait tout ses moyens.

_ Mais…mais non voyons Roxas ! C'est faux ! Bégaya t-il, un sourire nerveux sur le visage.

Mais ses paroles ne réconfortèrent visiblement pas le blondinet qui pleura de plus belle.

_ Mais alors, pourquoi qu'il a dit ça !

Axel se retourna, paniqué pour demander de l'aide à l'autre mais il comprit que l'argenté ne lui viendrait pas en aide : en effet, il était déjà occuper à tenter de calmer le brun qui avait à son tour fondue en larme et qui donnait à présent de petits coup de poing dans le ventre du plus grand.

Axel soupira, mais comment ils allaient pouvoir arranger les choses cette fois ?

Bien, à présent, vous comprenez la situation et nous pouvons revenir là ou on en était.

Cela faisait donc, à présent, une demi heure que Axel et Riku tentait vainement d'arrêter les pleurs des jumeaux mais ces derniers ne leurs prêtaient pas attention et restaient inconsolables, ce malgré les nombreuse paroles d'Axel qui se voulaient rassurantes.

_ Mais enfin, je vous dis qu'il existe !

Soudain, il eut un éclair de génie.

_ Mais enfin, vous savez bien qu'il faut pas croire Riku ! Il a dit ça parce que le père noël est jamais venu le voir car c'était qu'un sale gosse, et donc, il est frustré et raconte n'importe quoi !

Axel souri, fier de son idée. Seulement, l'autre ne comprit pas l'ingénieux stratagème et ne put s'empêcher de répliquer, vexé.

_ C'est pas vrai, je suis pas frustré !

Axel ricana. Il adorait faire sortir son ami de ses gongs, et puis, c'était tellement facile.

_ Ah nan ? Et tu va nous faire croire que tu te laisses pousser les cheveux par plaisir ? seul un être totalement désespéré et dérangé peut se les laisser à cette longueur !

_ Pourquoi est ce que tu remets toujours ma coupe de cheveux sur le tapis ?

_ Bah quoi ? c'est la vérité !

_ Puisque je te dis que ça n'a rien à voir avec mon caractère !

_ Vraiment ? dans ce cas, ça veut dire que tu est totalement dénoué de bon goût, je ne vois pas d'autres hypothèses. ajouta Axel, prenant un faux air attristé.

_ Mais regardes un peut tes cheveux avant de critiquer les miens !

_ Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'ils ont, mes cheveux, hein, dis-moi ? s'énerva le plus grand.

Riku déglutit. S'il y avait bien une chose à ne pas faire, c'était se moquer des cheveux d'Axel qui en était si fier. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, et voulant avoir le dernier mot, il continua sur cette route.

_ Ils sont ROUX, je crois que sa suffit comme explication, non ?

_ Ils sont pas roux, pour la vingtième fois ! Ils sont rouges, ROUGES, c'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Riku émit un rire amer.

_ N'importe quoi, les cheveux rouges de naissance, ça existe pas, tu dis juste ça parce que t'as honte, pas vrai ?

_ Et toi, tu va me faire croire que c'est normal d'avoir les cheveux gris naturellement à ton âge ? je te savait précoce, mais à ce point !

_Ils sont argentés d'abord, regardes mieux !

Les deux adolescents étaient à présent nez contre nez contre nez, sur la défensive et près à lancer de nouvelles répliques cinglante sur la capilosité de l'autre, quand une voix les ramena a la raison.

_C'est pas fini oui ? Vous êtes lourds là !

Sora les regardaient, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés contre son torse et le pied battant furtivement le sol impatiemment tandis que Roxas avait les yeux fixé sur sa console de jeux, pianotant énergiquement les touches.

Axel et Riku avaient les yeux écarquillés. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que les jumeaux avaient arrêté de pleurer.

Le roux profita de l'occasion et prit Roxas dans ses bras, le faisant tournoyer tandis que ce dernier se débattait furieusement contre « un foutu hérisson pas beau (houuuuu) qui venait de faire mourir son super Mario contre le boss finale ».

Riku , lui se planta devant Sora en lui affichant un grand sourire affectueux seulement, le petit brun gonfla ses joues et se retourna, montrant qu'il en voulait toujours à son ami.

Riku tentait vainement d'approcher Sora mais celui-ci s'éloignait toujours un peut plus pour fuir l'autre.

S'en suivit alors d'une course poursuite dans toute la maison, l'argenté riant et courant derrière Sora qui lui criait à l'autre de le laisser tranquille. Ce petit jeu continua jusqu'à ce que Riku ne se prenne les pieds dans un tapis au milieu de la pièce et ne trébuche pour atterrir la tête la première dans une poubelle.

Surprit de n'être plus poursuivit, Sora se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait et fût étonné de voir son ami debout, la poubelle sur la tête, tendant les mains devant lui afin de ne pas se cogner contre un mur.

_ Hé, vous êtes là ? Répondez-moi ! Allez, soyez sympa, je suis coincé ! Axel, viens m'aider s'teu plaittttttt !

Un long silence gêné régna durant lequel personne ne savait quoi dire.

Se fut finalement Axel qui réagit le premier…..en explosant de rire jusqu'à en tomber au sol.

_ Haha, regardez, Riku est « poubelle-man » (1) !

S'en suivit alors un grand fou rire auquel seul Riku ne participait pas, cherchant désespérément à retirer le récipient se sa tête.

_ Axel punaise arrête de te foutre de moi et enlèves moi ce truc avant que je me…

Trop tard.

Riku venait de se taper dans un mur et tomba au sol, à moitié assommé.

Le roux se calma un peut et se décida enfin à aller aider son ami. Riku était rouge de honte et de colère et si tôt sa tête à l'air libre, il envoya valser son poing dans le ventre du plus grand qui se plia en deux sous la force du choc.

_ Nan mais t'es complètement malade ou quoi ? C'est comme ça que tu me remercie alors que je viens t'aider ? Gémit le roux.

_ T'as raison, j'aurais mieux fait de te remercier pour t'êtres foutu de ma poire peut être, sale roux va !

_ Répètes pour voir espèce de…

_ Mais vous allez pas recommencer ! Hurla à pleins poumons un Sora passablement énervé.

_ Si vous avez le temps pou vous engueler, vous avez le temps pour nous faire nos lettres. conclu Roxas en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce, suivi par un Sora tout enjoué qui chantait à tue tête « mon beau sapin quand tu descendras du ciel par la douce et saint nuit pour nous souhaiter un joyeux noël ».

Axel et Riku éclatèrent alors de rires et se saisir d'une feuille chacun, commençant lentement à rédiger.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que les deux protagonistes eurent enfin terminé.

En effet, le travail avait duré plus longtemps que prévu à cause d'un certain roux qui s'arrêtait toute les deux secondes pour demander conseil à son ami ( _ dis moi vieux, qu'est ce qui sonne le mieux ? « Signé : le plus mignon des blonds de la Terre » ou bien « de l'univers »?).

Les deux allèrent montrer leur chef d'œuvre aux jumeaux qui, partiellement satisfaits (bien que Axel ait dût, après discussion avec Roxy changer quelques détails de sa lettre « pour ne laisser que l'essentiel ! ») remercièrent les plus grands et allèrent poster leurs lettres (destinataire : papa noël au paul n'or)

.

.

.

La cité du crépuscule.

Le 25 décembre au matin.

Chez Axel.

_ MAIS FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE RIKU PUNAISE !

Axel tentait tant bien que mal de profiter des dernières minutes de sommeil, la tête enfouie sous l'oreiller, seulement une tornade brune sautait depuis bientôt 5 longuessss minutes sur son lit tandis que Roxas tirait violement sur la manche de pyjama de Riku pour le faire sortir de son sommeil.

_ C'est l'heure ! C'est l'heure ! C'est l'heure !...répétaient inlassablement les deux plus jeunes.

_ Roxyyyyyy laisses moi dormir ! je te dis que le père noël ne passera pas avant au moins 7 heure du matin, vous pouvez encore aller vous recoucher pendant au moins trois heures. pleurnichait Axel en essayant de convaincre le blondinet qui continuait malgré tout de tirer sur la manche de Riku… jusqu'à se que ce dernier, pourtant encore endormi ne finisse par s'écraser lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Un long silence s'en suivit.

_ Vous croyez que je l'ai tué ? s'osa enfin Roxas.

Sora, lui, tapait doucement le corps inerte de l'argenté du bout d'une règle, attendant une réaction….. qui ne se fit pas attendre.

_ Mais punaise, vous allez nous laisser dormir ouai ? J'vais vous bouffer moi si vous continuez !

Nullement impressionné par la menace pourtant effrayante de Riku, les deux jumeaux cessèrent tout de même, par le coup de la surprise, d'hurler.

L'argenté soupira.

_ Bon maintenant que vous êtes calmes, retournez vous coucher, de toute façon, il est encore bien trop tôt pour que le père noël soit déjà arrivé.

Le brun et le blondinet se consultèrent un instant et après réflexion, ils en conclurent que qu'il disait était peut-être un petit peut vraie. C'est donc sans un mot et la moue triste qu'ils repartirent doucement jusqu'à leur chambre.

Axel lança un regard attendri et leva son pouce en signe de victoire à Riku.

_ Bon, je crois qu'on devrait quand même aller placer les cadeaux sous le sapin avant qu'ils ne se relèvent, tu crois pas vieux ?

L'autre, exténué aurait sans doute préféré dormir encore une heure ou deux avant de se lever mais il se dit qu'Axel devait avoir raison, si jamais Sora ou Roxas se relevait et qu'il ne voit toujours rien sous l'arbre, il risquait d'y avoir encore des doutes et il vallait mieux éviter qu'ils ne refassent une crise le jour de Noël.

C'est donc sans grande motivation que les deux plus grand descendirent doucement les marches priant pour les deux jumeaux soient bels et bien endormis.

Ils posèrent avec un sourire leur paquet sous le grand sapin vert. Ils avaient à l'avance décidés que ce serait le roux qui s'occuperait du cadeau de Roxas et Riku de celui du petit brun.

Ils allaient repartirent lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'un peut plus loin, deux autres paquets emballés (ou presque) étaient posés par terre.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard étonné et s'avancèrent, curieux. Les deux présents leur étaient destinés et on pouvait lire un « Joyeux Noël » plus ou moins bien écrit sur des petites étiquettes.

Le visage des deux plus âgés s'illuminèrent c'est le cœur léger qu'ils repartirent se coucher.

.

.

.

C'est quelques heures plus tard (et après de nombreuses tentatives de réveil de la part de Roxy et Sora) que les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans le salon, ouvrant les paquets avec curiosité.

Roxas reçu un magnifique T-Shirt bleu avec un grand motif de dauphin au centre. Le blondinet sautait de joie en montrant son cadeau à Axel qui avait à présent un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et contemplait son cadeau à lui : une sorte de peluche en forme d'étoile (un paopu selon Roxas , bien qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait ).

Un peut plus loin, Sora courait partout et s'entrainant à pourfendre l'air avec son cadeau : une épée en forme de clé (idée de Riku, qui lui, restait un instant pétrifié par la découverte de son cadeau, une peluche géante à l'effigie de Mickey qui lançait son traditionnel « hoho » lorsqu'on avait le malheur de lui toucher le ventre. Il se demandait si Sora n'avait pas fait exprès de lui offrir une peluche de CE qui avait traumatisé son enfance….).

_ Alors Riku. demanda Sora avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Tu vois bien qu'il existe le Père Noël !

L'argenté frotta énergiquement les cheveux de Sora.

_ Et oui, comme quoi, même moi je peux me tromper parfois !

_ Comment ça « même toi » ? demanda Axel a un regard suspicieux. Dis tout de suite que tu as toujours raison !

_ Mais c'est tout à fait ce que j'insinuais mon cher Axel. chantonna l'autre avec un grand sourire.

_ Bien sûr, et je m'appel Léa tant que t'y est !

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.

_ Moi au moins je ne me balade pas avec une poubelle sur la tête !

_ La ferme l'oursin !

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent tous un joyeux Noël (malgré les quelques différent entre les deux autres, toutefois vite calmés par nos deux jumeaux favoris) et passèrent le reste de la fêtes à s'amuser et à chanter des chants de cette fête magnifique (bien que Sora n'ai toujours pas fait la différence entre « Mon beau sapin », « Petit Papa Noël », « Douce Nuit », etc….).

_FIN_. (Jusqu'à l'année prochaine…..)

(1): et voilà, j'avais pour pari de réussir à caser ça dans l'histoire et je suis contente d'avoir réussi XD (même si je ne pense pas que tout le monde puisse comprendre, ma très chère Beta saura, elle !)

.

.

.

Bon et bien voilà, j'en ai fini avec cet OS.

Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ma fin, que j'ai du malheureusement bâcler par faute de temps (et oui, j'vais prévus de le poster le réveillon de Noël et donc, je n'ai pas eu le temps de soigner cette histoire comme je l'aurais voulu).

J'espère que vous aurez malgré tout passé un bon moment à lire et sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous et toutes un _**JOYEUX NOËL**_ !


End file.
